Dragon Slayer and Reincarnation
by Soul ofRyuu
Summary: Sumarry? ada di dalam. Butuh ide pair. Jangan cuma numpang lewat bro . . RnR Please.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto, Ane cuman minjem.

Genre: Adventure

Rate: T+

Warning: Typo dimana-mana,Gak jelas, Bikin sakit mata , DLL.

...

...

..

.

.

.

* * *

Summary : Naruto adalah Dragon Slayer. Dia tetap hidup abadi , dan berkelana. Tapi dia tak tau apa yang menunggunya di masa depan.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Author butuh yang namanya pair. Kalau bisa jangan harem. Walau bisa tapi nanti bingung untuk membaginya. Chap 1/2 masih prolog

Ket :

'Lalala' Ucapan batin/dalam hati

''lalala'' Perkataan biasa/ obrolan

[lalala] Jurus dari Naruto dan beberapa orang'khusus' lainnya.

(lalala) Sedikit penjelasan

=LALALA= Keterangan tempat

Flasback ane singkat FB

|lalala| Monster/ biju

.

.

* * *

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_To Story+-+-+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Di dalam sebuah Goa terlihat seorang.. Oh tidak bukan orang . Lebih tepatnya mungkin Naga dan Pengendali naga. Sang Pengendali naga ini kita sebut saja dengan Dragon Slayer. Dia berambut merah dan di poninya berwarna agak kecoklatan. Dan jangan lupakan style rambutnya yang Emo (kayak nagato tapi tengahnya tetep kayak naruto biasanya) . Dia berumur sekitar 16 tahun dan satu bulan lagi dia akan berumur 17 tahun. Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi...

=UNKNOW CAVE=

|Hei naruto-kun. Cepat kemarilah!|

''Ada apa tou-sama'' Kata naruto dengan membungkuk hormat

|Aku dan saudara-saudara tou-sama akan memberimu sesuatu.|

''Benarkah?! Apa itu tou-sama?'' Tanya naruto berbinar dan penasaran.

| Kami akan memberi suatu hal padamu, tapi kau harus menutup mata terlebih dahulu! |

''Haik!''

.

Lalu naruto pun memutup matanya dan disaat dia bangun dia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang mewah. Lengkap dengan sofa, Televisi , Dll..

''Ukh.. Dimana aku? '' Kata naruto dengan lemasnya

''Kau berada di Kapal kami'' Kata seseorang dengan baju ksatria dan Jewel di tangannya.

''Kapal? Bagaimana bisa?'' Naruto pun terheran-heran karna seingatnya ia tadi ada di Goa.

''Tadi kami menemukanmu di tengah jalan. Oh.. Iya Namaku Temujin.'' Kata ksatria yang bernama temujin tersebut. (Temujin di Naruto the Movie)

''Hmm.. Namaku Naruto. Kelihatannya kau orang baik, Boleh ku tau kenapa kau ada di kapal ini?'' Tanya naruto sambil tersenyum

''Tujuanku adalah Memperjuangkan Kebenaran dan menciptakan tanah yang ideal diseluruh dunia.'' Kata temujin tersenyum kecil.

''Hmm.. Bisa dibilang kita memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, tapi aku melihat ada aura negatif di kapalmua ini. Atau mungkin bisa di bilang ada yang mau berniat jahat disini.'' Kata naruto serius.

''Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'' Kata temujin sedikit siaga dan heran.

''Entahlah.. Aku punya felling kuat tentang itu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Seingatku aku tadi sedang mencari bunga di goa dan lalu aku terbangun disini.''

''Mungkin kau menemukan bunga yang beracun '' Jawab temujin sambil menghilangkan kesiagaannya.

''Ya.. Mungkin begitu '' jawab naruto yang kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

Someone P.O.V.

'Ada sasaran empuk disini. Khu. Khu.. Khu..' Batin seseorang dengan tawa jahatnya disertai seringaian yang cukup menakutkan.

...

...

..

..

Tbc(Tolong Baca Coy)

.

RnR please. Ntar kalau ada banyak yang suka ane next :) Minimal 10/15 keatas riview deh.. Biar tau apa yang kuran dari nih cerita. Soal word? Ane sengaja buat segini dulu karna kalau dikit yang suka gak ane lanjutin.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto, Ane cuman minjem.

Genre: Adventure

Rate: T+

Warning: Typo dimana-mana,Gak jelas, Bikin sakit mata , DLL.

...

...

..

.

.

.

* * *

Summary : Naruto adalah Dragon Slayer. Dia tetap hidup abadi , dan berkelana. Tapi dia tak tau apa yang menunggunya di masa depan.

.

.

.

A/N: Author butuh yang namanya pair. Kalau bisa jangan harem. Walau bisa tapi nanti bingung untuk membaginya. Chap 1/2 masih prolog

Ket :

'Lalala' Ucapan batin/dalam hati

''lalala'' Perkataan biasa/ obrolan

[lalala] Jurus dari Naruto dan beberapa orang'khusus' lainnya.

(lalala) Sedikit penjelasan

=LALALA= Keterangan tempat

Flasback ane singkat FB

|lalala| Monster/ biju

.

.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_To Story+-+-+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Di dalam sebuah Goa terlihat seorang.. Oh tidak bukan orang . Lebih tepatnya mungkin Naga dan Pengendali naga. Sang Pengendali naga ini kita sebut saja dengan Dragon Slayer. Dia berambut merah dan di poninya berwarna agak kecoklatan. Dan jangan lupakan style rambutnya yang Emo (kayak nagato tapi tengahnya tetep kayak naruto biasanya) . Dia berumur sekitar 16 tahun dan satu bulan lagi dia akan berumur 17 tahun. Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi...

=UNKNOWN CAVE=

|Hei naruto-kun. Cepat kemarilah!|

''Ada apa Tou-sama'' Kata naruto dengan membungkuk hormat

|Aku dan saudara-saudara tou-sama akan memberimu sesuatu.|

''Benarkah?! Apa itu tou-sama?'' Tanya naruto berbinar dan penasaran.

| Kami akan memberi suatu hal padamu, tapi kau harus menutup mata terlebih dahulu! |

''Baik Tou-sama.''

.

Lalu naruto pun memutup matanya dan disaat dia bangun dia terbangun di sebuah kamar yang mewah. Lengkap dengan sofa, Televisi , Dll..

''Ukh.. Dimana aku? '' Kata naruto dengan lemasnya

''Kau berada di Kapal kami'' Kata seseorang dengan baju ksatria dan Jewel di tangannya.

''Kapal? Bagaimana bisa?'' Naruto pun terheran-heran karna seingatnya ia tadi ada di Goa.

''Tadi kami menemukanmu di tengah jalan. Oh.. Iya Namaku Temujin.'' Kata ksatria yang bernama temujin tersebut. (Temujin di Naruto the Movie)

''Hmm.. Namaku Naruto. Kelihatannya kau orang baik, Boleh ku tau kenapa kau ada di kapal ini?'' Tanya naruto sambil tersenyum

''Tujuanku adalah Memperjuangkan Kebenaran dan menciptakan tanah yang ideal diseluruh dunia.'' Kata temujin tersenyum kecil.

''Hmm.. Bisa dibilang kita memiliki satu tujuan yang sama, tapi aku melihat ada aura negatif di kapalmu ini. Atau mungkin bisa di bilang ada yang mau berniat jahat disini.'' Kata naruto serius.

''Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'' Kata temujin sedikit siaga dan heran.

''Entahlah.. Aku punya felling kuat tentang itu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Seingatku aku tadi sedang mencari bunga di goa dan lalu aku terbangun disini.''

''Mungkin kau menemukan bunga yang beracun '' Jawab temujin sambil menghilangkan kesiagaannya.

''Ya.. Mungkin begitu '' jawab naruto yang kemudian tertawa bersama-sama.

.

.

Someone P.O.V.

'Ada sasaran empuk disini. Khu. Khu.. Khu..' Batin seseorang dengan tawa jahatnya disertai seringaian yang cukup menakutkan.

.

.

Temujin P.O.V.

Hmm.. Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai anak ini. Dia begitu menyenangkan dan santai. Tapi kalian jangan menyangka bahwa aku adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Aku hanya tertarik dengan aura yang dia keluarkan. Walau dia tak sadar, Aku dapat merasakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melihatnya.

Auranya begitu Terang dan Gelap secara bersamaan dan semua itu tercampur menjadi satu. Tetapi yang kurasakan saat ini dia memiliki aura yang kakekku pernah katakan. 'Mengancam tapi Tenang' Entah apa maksudnya tapi setiap keluargaku yang merasakan aura seperti ini pasti akan membunuh orang yang memiliki aura tersebut.

Tapi... Entah kenapa aku bingung mengapa aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Apa karna dia dilindungi sesuatu hal yang tak terlihat?

Hah.. Aku menghela nafas panjang . Entah apa yang akan terjadi,mungkin dia akan menjadi musuhku disuatu hari nanti.

Temujin P.O.V. End

.

''Naruto-san...'' Perkataan temujin terpotong karna naruto.

''Naruto! Panggil saja Naruto! Aku tidak suka keformalan.'' Jawab naruto datar

''Baiklah.. Naruto, Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kenapa engkau tadi dapat merasakan Aura negatif?'' Kata Temujin penasaran.

''Entahlah.. Tapi kurasa.. Akhh!'' Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya sambil memegang perutnya.

''Ukhhh.. Ukh.. Ohokk.!;; Naruto tebatuk-batuk dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori lantai kamar kapal.

''Naruto! Kenapa kau ini?! Kau jangan bergerak, Bagian mana yang terluka naruto!'' Kata Temujin panik.

.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V+FlashB

''Entahlah.. Tapi kurasa.. Akhh!'' Oh.. Mataku memburam. Tapi siapa orang tadi? Aku melihat ada seseorang melihat kami. Dia ada di belakang Temujin. Dia menggunakan teropong untuk melihat kami. Tapi kulihat di bawah teropong itu ada sebuah jewel yang Berkilat dan mengeluarkan aura negatif yang kuat.

''Ukhh... Ukh.. Ohok!'' Oh.. Aku muntah darah, apa itu karna orang tadi? Ku lihat Temujin panik. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya agar tidak panik, tapi apa guna? Semua tubuhku terasa kaku.. Dan.. Akhh...

Naruto P.O.V. End

.

=Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto=

''Dimana aku?'' Kata naruto dengan berjalan agak pusing.

''Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu Naruto-kun.'' Kata seseorang di alam bawah naruto dengan tersenyum atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

''Alam bawah sadar? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?'' Kata Naruto tidak percaya.

''Itu mudah. Setelah ini kau akan kuberi tahu. Tapi dengan satu syarat.'' Kata seseorang tadi dengan seringaiannya yang lebih menakutkan.

''Apa itu? Tapi sebelum itu, Siapa kau?'' Naruto menjawab dan dia merasakan felling yang tidak enak terhadap orang didepannya.

''Aku? Hmm.. Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah aku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya...'' Kata orang tadi dengan misterius.

''Lebih tepatnya? Siapa? '' Kata naruto penasaran.

''Lebih tepatnya kau adalah reinkarnasi ku. Dan perkenalkan namaku adalah Jeff.'' Kata orang yang bernama jeff tadi. (Siapa jeff? Liat Cover imagenya, yang cowok itu jeff.)

''Jeff? Hmm.. Lalu mau apa kau!'' kata Naruto siaga.

''Mauku? Tidak banyak, Tenang saja. Aku hanya mau kesadaran mu saja.'' Kata Jeff Menyeringai.

''Jika seperti itu, Tak masalah. Tetapi jawab pertanyaanku ini! Untuk apa kau mengambil kesadaran tubuhku ini huh?''

''Khu.. Khu.. Khu.. Kau ingin tahu? ''

''Hn'' jawab naruto datar.

''Sungguh? Kau akan menyesal nanti.'' Kata Jeff Misterius.

''Cepatlah! Jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu!'' Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan KI nya.

''Khuu.. Khu.. Khuu.. Sepertinya kau telah ter'infeksi' diriku ya?'' Kata Jeff tertawa jahat.

''Apa maksudmu hah?'' Kata naruto tak sabar.

''Sudahlah. Lupakan pembicaraan kita tadi. Intinya pasti hasilnya kita kan bertarung bukan?'' Kata Jeff dengan muka psikopat.

.

.

Jeff VS Naruto.

''Jeff? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi aku tak ingat ..'' Naruto berpikir ala detektif dengan memgang dagunya.

''Tak perlu dipikirkan. Kali ini aku akan membunuhmu! Hyaatt!'' Jeff berbicara dengan muka psikopat.

Jeff pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melompat kearah naruto dengan membawa pisau ditangan kanannya, Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, Pisau tersebut terlumuri oleh darah kering yang menutupi pisau tersebut.

''Kau akan mati!'' Jeff ingin menancapkan pisaunya ke arah Naruto tetapi untung saja naruto tersadar dari pikirannya. Dan dapat menghindar.

Naruto P.O.V.

Orang ini Gila! Kau tau kan apa yang ku maksud? G.I.L.A! Ayolah bagaimana rasanya jika kau baru saja bangun dari tidurmu, lalu ada didalam alam bawah sadarmu dan endingnya orang yang ada didalam alam bawah sadarmu ingin membunuhmu! Oh.. Kami-Sama apa aku ini memiliki banyak kesalahan yang besar? Hingga kau memberi cobaan yang seperti ini.?!

''Apakah kau telah selesai berdo'anya?'' Hei.. Mengapa Jeff tau bahwa aku berdo'a?

''Tak perlu begitu. Ingat bukan? Aku adalah Kau dan Kau adalah Aku! Oh.. Terimakasih atas pujianmu tadi. Itu sungguh indah.'' Jeff tersenyum dengan gaya psikopat. Apa mungkin itu karna kata-kata gila tadi? Ah sudahlah.. Kali ini aku harus menghindarinya!

Naruto P.O.V. End

Jeff akhirnya mengambil pisaunya yang tertancap di tanah alam bawah sadar. Dia berlari dan terus mengincar naruto dengan efek darah dimana-mana.

'Hap.. Ukhh..! Jlebb.' Ya.. Begitulah suara yang terjadi disana.

.

''Ukk.. Uhukk!'' Naruto terluka di banyak bagian. Rata-rata luka yang dia dapat adalah di tangan. Mengapa tangan? Karna dia selalu melindungi diri dengan tangannya walau dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Tetapi...

''Apa kau tak lelah? Bermain anjing dan kucing seperti ini? Ah.. Lebih baik kali ini aku membunuhmu sekarang juga.. Khuu.. Khuu..'' Jeff pun menjilat darah yang ada di pisaunya.

''Hmm.. Rasanya manis tetapi ada beberapa 'bumbu' kegelapan dariku. Sepertinya aku telah banyak menyatu denganmu ya?'' Jeff berkata kembali dengan muka psikopat yang lebih parah.

'Hyaatt! '

.

Jleebb! Ukhh!

Naruto pun terkena pisau dari Jeff ia pun akhirnya menutup matanya walaupun ini adalah alam bawah sadarnya.

.

''Akhirnya kau mati juga. Khuu..Khuu.. Alam baru aku datang'' Jeff menyeringai dengan seringaiannya yang dapat membuat para tentara lari ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

''Naruto-kun. Bangunlah.! Cepatlah Bangun!''

.

''Hei.. Apa yang terjadi? Bukan aku tadi ada di.. Ah sudahlah. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ada hal seperti itu.''

Naruto melihat pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan juga untuk mendinginkan pikiran.

''Pasti segar sekali jika ditambah es.'' Glekk.. Glekk.. Glek..

''Ahh.. '' Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat tangannya dan melihat ada bekas hitam di tangannya.

''Hei.. Apa ini? Bukankah aku kemarin tidak punya luka ini? Apa jangan-jangan,?!''

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jeff di kepalanya.

'Itu memang sungguhan baka! Dan juga bersiaplah aku mengambil tubuhmu. Khuu.. Khuu..' Jeff tertawa sadis di bawah sadar naruto .

''Lalu kenapa aku tidak mati waktu tadi?'' Naruto penasaran.

'Itu karna ada sesuatu hal yang tak kau ketahui bocah! Dan jika kau ingin ku beri tahu, Ke alam bawah sadarmu lah. Khuu.. Khu.. Mari kita bermain lagi bocah'

Dipikirannya Naruto kembali terbayang hal yang telah dia 'lalui' bersama Jeff. Dia merasa ngeri memikirkannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

''Kenapa aku masih hidup?''

Temujin pun datang ke arah Naruto.

''Apa kau baik saja Naruto?'' Temujin penasaran dengan keadaan naruto.

''Ya... Aku baik saja sih. Ini dimana?'' Naruto bertanya seperti itu karna dia masih tidak jelas untuk melihat, Dikarnakan terlalu lama memejamkan matanya.

''Dimana? Hei.. Apa kau tak ingat? Di kamarku. Kau ingat? Kau seperti telah berada di alam lain saja'' Kata Temujin dengan candaan garing.

''Oh.. Hehe. Ku kira aku dimana.'' Naruto tersenyum lebar,tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang ruet dan memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi seharian ini.

.

.

.

.

''Temujin. Ini jam berapa?''

''Maaf Tuan. Aku harus memakai 'topeng' ku lagi. Karna dia telah bangun.''

''Hmm.. Sepertinya anak itu akan membantu kita untuk menciptakan Negeri yang ideal.''

''Hamba, Permisi dahulu tuan. Karna ini telah malam, Jadi kita harus mempersiapkan semua hal untuk besok.''

''Baiklah. Bersiaplah untuk besok'' Kata seseorang dengan menyeringai.

.

.

.

=Disaat yang bersamaan=

''Hmm.. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup membingungkan lagi menyenangkan. Dimana aku merasakan apa yang namanya punya teman, juga merasakan punya musuh. Merasakan aura-aura dan hal lainnya.'' Seorang berambut jabrik dengan poni didepannya.

''Hei.. Naruto apa kabar? Kau sedang apa? Dan juga kenapa kau ada di atas kapal? Inikan sudah malam'' Kata seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

''Entahlah Temujin. Kurasa aku telah melewati banyak hal disini, Sejak aku bangun. Dan bahkan aku tak ingat dimana aku tinggal. Untung saja ada kalian semua yang mengijinkanku tinggal disini'' Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''Ya.. Begitulah. Kami juga senang kok'' Temujn Tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Temujin memang 1 kamar. Tetapi di kamar temujin memiliki dua tempat tidur. Yang berada di kiri dipakai Untuk tamu. Sedangkan yang dikanan untuk Temujin. Tapi kali ini temujin sedang berpikir keras.

Temujin P.O.V.

Oh.. Naruto andai kau tahu. Bahwa kita ini mungkin tak dapat berteman, Lagipula kami menyelamatkanmu bukan karna kasihan. Tetapi Tuan melihat kekuatan yang besar darimu. Entah kenapa aku tak dapat melihatnya.

Apa mungkin kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmua? Atau lupa ingatan? Atau mungkin juga kau tak menyadarinya? Andai kau tak memiliki kekuatan ini, Kau pasti sudah menjadi sahabatku. Tapi kita kali ini hanya bisa menjadi 'Teman' saja.

Gomennasai Naruto. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik.

.

Temujin P.O.V. End

...

...

..

..

Tbc(Tolong Baca Coy)

.

Moga-moga aja banyak yang suka. :v kalo alurnya kecepeten/lambat bilang aja bray. Oh.. Iya soal minta 10 review itu cuman dipake jaga-jaga -_- klo misalnya dikit yang suka terus ane buat panjang kan rugi._. Oh.. Iyaa.. Enaknya si Naru jadi Gray? Dark? atau Good? . Gimana? tolong bro

Oh.. Iya. Disini ada beberapa scene yang ane potong. Biar misteri. Rata-rata itu jadi flasback. Jadi pas ingatan naru kembali akan memiliki flash back tersendiri. Entah kenapa naru iniatau itu :v

,

RnR bray. Maaf kalo banyak salah.


	3. Chapter 2: FlashBack

Temujin P.O.V.

Oh.. Naruto andai kau tahu. Bahwa kita ini mungkin tak dapat berteman, Lagipula kami menyelamatkanmu bukan karna kasihan. Tetapi Tuan melihat kekuatan yang besar darimu. Entah kenapa aku tak dapat melihatnya.

Apa mungkin kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmua? Atau lupa ingatan? Atau mungkin juga kau tak menyadarinya? Andai kau tak memiliki kekuatan ini, Kau pasti sudah menjadi sahabatku. Tapi kita kali ini hanya bisa menjadi 'Teman' saja.

Gomennasai Naruto. Aku memang bukan teman yang baik.

Temujin P.O.V. End

.

Disaat yang bersamaan

.

Naruto P.O.V.

Temujin. Ku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Bukan karna aku pembaca pikiran. Tapi itu semua terlihat di wajahmu, Susah, Tak rela bahkan sedih Dan juga bingung.

Aku rasa itu semua dikarnakan olehku. Entah apa yang terjadi besok. Semoga besok semua baik-baik saja.

Naruto P.O.V. End.

Naruto pun terlelap di dalam alam mimpi. Tapi itu hanya untuk orang normal. Disaat seperti inilah, Hal yang paling ditunggu Jeff. Jeff pun menarik Naruto ke alam bawah sadarnya.

=Alam bawah sadar Naruto=

''Hei? Dimana aku? Bukankah aku tadi tertidur? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan juga dimana ini!'' Naruto panik dengan suaranya yang keras.

''Diamlah bocah tengik! Akulah yang menarikmu kesini, kau tahu! Khu..Khuu..Khu..'' Jeff berbicara disertai dengan tawa sadisnya.

''Apa! Bagaimana bisa? ''

''Entahlah... Mungkin itu telah takdir'' Jeff menyeringai.

''Hmm.. Bisa juga sih. Ehmm.. Tapi kenapa kau dirantai Jeff?'' Naruto bertanya untuk basa-basi bukan karna dia ingin membebaskan Jeff yang dirantai tangan,kaki dan tubuhnya. Dia berbasa-basi hanya untuk menanyakan apakah yang terjadi disini.

''Cih.. Para 'orang' tua itulah yang menyebabkanku begini.'' Jeff berdecih.

''Orang tua ? Siapa? ''

''Khuu..Khuu.. Khuu.. Kau akan tahu nanti.'' Jeff berkata dengan misterius.

''Cepatlah Jeff! Jika tidak kau akan kubunuh!'' Naruto mengucapkan itu semua tanpa takut.

''Ohh.. Lihat. Serpihanku mulai masuk kedalam tubuhmu, Sedikit- demi Sedikit. Khuu.. Khuu.. Aku mungkin dapat mengambil tubuhmu beberapa hari lagi bocah.''

''Tak akan! Aku akan tetap menjadi aku sendiri! Bukan sadistic sepertimu!''

Benarkah? Mungkin kau akan ter-'' Perkataan jeff terpotong oleh seseorang.

''Stop! Hentikan ini Jeff! Dan kau Narruto-kun. Berhenti berbicara dengannya. Dia berbicara denganmu untuk menularkan sifatnya!'' Kata seseorang tadi.

''Apa! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi ! Oh.. Kami-sama maafkan hamba yang telah menodai ciptaanmu yang indah ini. '' Naruto menangis ala anime dengan menengadahkan tangannya. Seperti sedang berdo'a.

Semuanya yang ada disana pun sweatdrop. Tak terkecuali Jeff sendiri, tapi dia sweatdrop didalam hati.

''Oh.. Hei tunggu dulu. Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa mendatangi alam bawah sadarku?'' Naruto bertanya dengan meningkatkan kesiagaanya sedikit.

''Oh.. Aku? Maafkan aku Naruto-sama. Perkenalkan aku adalah orang kepercayaan Tou-sama mu. Namaku Ryuu. '' Kata seseorang tersebut dengan sopan dan disertai senyuman kecil. (Ryuu disini, Berambut biru. Gaya rambutnya kayak kakashi. Cuman memiliki poni yang berwarna biru kemerahan. Baju? Kyak Grimmjow dibleach. )

''Ehh..? Kau kenal Tou-san ku? Sekarang dia dimana?'' Tanya naruto antusias.

Bersamaan dengan itu. Muka ryuu menjadi murung.

''Maaf Naruto-sama. Tou-sama telah... Mati.'' Ryuu berkata pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

''Apa! Bagaimana bisa?''

''Itu semua disebabkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dan juga itu dimulai sejak kau dihapus ingatannya oleh Tou-sama mu itu.'' Kata ryuu dengan tampang bersalah.

''Benarkah aku dihilangkan ingatannya? Tapi kenapa aku mengingat tentang goa yang itu.'' Naruto penasaran .

''Kau sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan ayahmu dan saudara-saudara ayahmu. Kau mendapatkannya setelah kau berhasil melewati tantangan para Naga. Dan kau hampir lulus dari test yang diberikan semua Naga. Tetapi kau gagal dalam satu test, Yaitu test ... Yin dan Yang.'' Ryuu menjawab dengan datar.

''Yin dan Yang? Bukankah itu keseimbangan yang ada pada semua hal? ''

''Ya.. Dan sayangny kau gagal. Dan efek dari test ini jika gagal...'' Ryuu tidak menjawab.

''Kejahatan masuk kedalam tubuhmu.. Khuu,.. Khuu..'' Jeff meenyambung kata Ryuu.

''Apa! Jadi Jeff masuk kedalam tubuhku karna itu?'' Naruto panik.

''Ya.. Bukan hanya itu saja. Kau pun juga mendapat Kejahatan yang paling parah. Entah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan.'' Ryuu memasang muka yang sulit diartikan.

''Khuu.. Khuu.. Khuu.. Menyenangkan sekali terjebak dibocah bodoh yang tak tahu potensinya untuk menghancurkan dunia.'' Jeff menyeringai.

''Sudahlah.. Jeff. Kau tahu kan? Jika kau tak bisa apa-apa sekarang?'' Ryuu mengatakan dengan datar.

''Tak bisa apa-apa? Kenapa?'' Naruto mulai penasaran.

''Oh.. Aku lupa menceritakan padamu. Kali ini si Ryuu yang berumur 22 tahun ini kan menceritakan Semua hal yang terjadi padamu. Ini dimulai saat...''

FlashBack...

Kita kembali kesebuah goa dimana dulu Naruto mendapat kekuatannya. Dia berbicara dengan 'Tou-san' nya. (lihat chap 1) .

''Naruto.. Kemarilah kami akan memberikan sesuatu kepadamu.'' Kata Naga yang dipanggil Tou-sama.

''Baik tou-sama.'' Naruto membungkuk hormat.

Tou-Sama P.O.V.

Maafkan kami Naruto-kun. Aku harus menghilangkan ingatanmu untuk sementara. Jadi kau mungkin tidak ingat apapun tentang kekuatanmu dan juga tentang Jeff maupun takdir 'Pasangan' mu itu. Semoga kau baik saja.

Tou-sama P.O.V. End

Naga yang dipanggil tou-sama tadi pun menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Naruto dan memberi ingatan buatan untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

''Ekhh.. Dimana aku?''

''Kau berada dikapal kami.''

.

.

''Hei?! Kenapa aku masih hidup? Apakah itu mimpi?''

''Itu bukan mimpi baka! Sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Khu.. Khuu..''

.

Semua ini adalah ingatan dari Naruto yang terputar cepat bagai kaset rusak.

.

Kita kembali disaat Mindscape naruto yang hampir terbunuh oleh Jeff..

''Kali ini kau akan mati bocah! Hyatt!''

.

'Ada apa ini?' Naruto yang hampir pingsan mendengar sesuatu.

''Naruto-kun! Bangunlah! Cepatlah bangun!''

.

Sebelum itu terjadi ..

''Kali ini kau akan mati bocah! Hyatt!''

Ctingg..

Suara benturan antar besi teradu. Dan akhirnya..

''Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Bukankah kau berada di dunia langit?!'' Jeff tercengang.

''Dunia langit huh? Aku adalah energy dari King of Dragon. Jadi mana mungkin aku membiarkan 'Anak' ku mati!'' Kata Naga yang menyebutnya king.

''Cihh..! Anak? Ternyata setelah kau menghilangkan ingatannya pun kau menyebutnya anak? Kurasa itu hal yang aneh.'' Jeff tersenyum psikopat.

Jeff dan Tou-san naruto pun bertarung dengan sengitnya. Sampai seluruh mindscape berwarna merah dan hitam. Disaat Akhir pertarungan...

''Ukhh.. Jeff kurasa kali ini kita tak akan ada yang hidup.'' Kata King of Dragon dengan terbatuk-batuk.

''Ku rasa tidak.. Karna aku sebentar lagi akan mengambil alih tubuh si Naruto ini . Khu... Khuu..'' Jeff tertawa.

'Hmm.. Jika seperti ini, Aku terpaksa!'

''Seal : Dragon power Seal''

KOD(King Of Dragon) pun menyegel Jeff dengan menciptakan rantai di sekitar Jeff dan KOD harus memberikan energynya yang tersisa untuk melakukan segel ini.

''Sialan kau! Lepaskan aku!'' Jeff memberontak.

''Akh.. Akhirnya selesai. Maaf tak bisa menemuimu Naruto!''

.

.

.

End FlashB..

Ryuu pun mengakhiri ceritanya dengansenyuman kecil.

''Jadi ayahku telah..''

''YA! Dia telah mati bocah! Khu.. Khuu .. Dia mati karna ku. Jadi bencilah aku!'' Jeff berteriak dengan muka psikopatnya.

''Jangan dengarkan dia Naruto! Yang penting dia bukan mati karna Jeff tapi karna suatu hal.'' Ryuu memberitahu.

''Apa hal itu?''

''Entahlah.. Tuan tidak memberitahuku.'' Ryuu menjawab.

''Lalu kenapa aku bisa mendapat penglihatan aura? Dan juga beberapa hal lainnya?'' Naruto penasaran.

''Itu karna kau telah diberkahi kekuatan oleh saudara-saudara Naga disana. Dan soal melihat Aura? Itu adalah Kekuatan dari Aurora-Sama. Dia yang memberi kekuatan itu.

.

.

Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

''Ukhh.. Dimana temujin?''

Naruto merasakan aura temujin bersama dengan aura kejahatan didekatnya.

''Jangan-Jangan!'' Naruto membelalakan mata dan disertai panik.

''Bahaya!''

...

...

..

..

Tbc(Tolong Baca Coy)

.

A/N: Maaf soal kerusakan fic ini -_- ini tadi udah ane edit. Eh pas ane priview malah error -_-

.

Oh iya enaknya Gray? Dark? atau Good?

.

Pairnya apa bray? Butuh ide.

.

Fanfic ini macet karna gak ada ide pair.

.

Terus enaknya diceritain gk latihan naruto? apa langsung god!like aja?

.

Riview kalian penentu ide saya.

.

RnR


End file.
